Secretly Yours
by thecakehater
Summary: In secret they allowed their love bloom
1. Chapter 1

**Secretly Yours**

Nobody knew, nobody except for them.

They never really intended it to happen, it just did. Who would have thought, the roughest fighter and the joy and the laughter would ever come to harmonize with each other. Who knew the two would eventually share a secret…

Everyone thought the toughest and the roughest fighters in each teams would end up together. But really, would anyone willing to date your own identical twin?

In everyone's eyes the blue puff and green ruff were incompatible but as Butch would always say "_screw 'em I'd be the judge of who I'm compatible and who I'm incompatible with."_

No one understood how much the two of them complimented each other. No one ever took the chance to notice the green ruff adoring eyes towards the innocent puff.

Secretly, they would exchange glances with each other. Secretly, they would meet up somewhere secluded and away from judging eyes. Secretly, they would show the other how much they meant to them.

Of course there was a bit of guilt whenever she saw her sister's jaded eyes lovingly staring at her counterpart in secret. Buttercup was much too proud to ever admit it. And it was annoying for him to stand and watch as his stupid brother flaunts his "undying love" for Bubbles. If they didn't agree on keeping it a secret, he would have punched his idiotic brother to another dimension in order to stop him from drooling all over his girlfriend. He was after all a selfish son-of-a-b*tch.

You might be wondering why they choose to hide their love from the world. Yes, it would be less of a hassle for Butch to shoo off every guy who drooled at his secret girlfriend without being suspected. And yes, it would be easier for Bubbles not to be a wee bit jealous whenever the press would write about how "perfect" Buttercup and Butch was together.

But they like their situation better…

No one would tell them how wrong they were for each other. No one would tell them that she was too weak to be with him. No one would complain about their taste in men/women. In this situation, no one would stop them from enjoying each other's presence.

So that's why they chose it, that's why they chose to be a secret. That's why they chose their love to be secretly their own.

**After reading "But Were Different" I have started to love this ship I mean come on can't you see these two happening? No? eh I guess everyone have different opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was tiresome; this was the very scenario she predicted that would occur once they found out. She knew everyone would react this way. They both knew people would end up acting like they are at the moment. People really are predictable.

How dare they judge who a person should be with and shouldn't? They don't see anyone complaining when Princess and Mojo Jojo started hooking up, so why are they so worked up with their relationship? Why do they even care so much in other people's errands anyway?

The whole town's attention was fixated in their affairs; will there be a day when they'd casually walk together in peace? Maybe that's just out of the question.

Haven't they heard about the phrase "Opposites Attract"? Maybe they have but their idea of it was supposed to be them with their counterparts. But seriously who would want to date someone who looks exactly like your female/male version of you? That'd be weirder than Mojo and Princess' Beastly Affair… They weren't narcissists!

That color coding bullshit just annoys him relentlessly. Red-Pink, Green-Green and Blue-Blue, who made that stupid law anyway? Who are they to just choose on who goes with whom. If he likes the blonde then damn it he'll date the motherf*ucking blonde! Butch Jojo chooses who he damn pleases. He likes her and that's that! Anyone who objects just has to deal with it!

They're not Juliet and Romeo, dying in vain without getting what they want, they're Bubbles and Butch, fighting side by side against the world, just the two of them till the end.

**And then that my friends is how crack pairings are made! **


End file.
